Puckerman meets his match
by empire101
Summary: It seems that Noah Puckerman has meet his match in a transfer student from the West Coast. But things aren't always what they seem. Puck/Original Character
1. Chapter 1

Noah Puckerman had finally met his match.

"Alright here we go..." I thought to myself, about to step onto the campus on my new high school for the first time."

"Sweetie, I hope you have a god day. That you for being so understanding. I hate making you move across the country and transfers schools, in the middle of the year..."  
"Mom... I understand. Grandma needs us here to take care of her. Plus, I can handle myself. I'll be just fine." "Love you sweetheart."  
"Love you too mom," I said, reaching for the door handle of my Mom's SUV. First order or business was to find my locker. "134. 134. 134." I said to myself walking down the halls of McKinley High School, checking locker numbers.

"Ah ha! 134!" I exclaimed when I found it.

"Looks like we're neighbors. You must be new. I'm Kurt Hummel." said a flamboyant boy in a knee length sweater with his had extended. "Liv." I said shaking his hand, "and yes, I am new. Just moved here from California last week."  
"Oh California. Fabulous! Let me see your schedule," he said, reaching for the piece of paper in my hand. "Looks like you're in my homeroom, AND my spanish class. Terriff!"

"Sweet! So gimme the skinny on this school."

"Well," Kurt started, "You've got your jocks, cheerleaders, and bullies at the top of the heap, and your nerds at the bottom just like anywhere else. My friends and I are in the Glee Club which makes us capital L losers. The jocks like to throw slushies at us... But this is our year. We are gonna make it to nationals, and then we'll rule this place."

"Aside from the slushies, that sounds pretty standard. Nothing I can't handle. Do you know anything about the art program here?"  
"Oh are you an artist? The art room is right next to the choir room. I think students use it after hours though, that could be fun for you." said Kurt as we arrived at our home room.  
Access to the art room after hours. Now that was an idea I could get excited about. "Girls! Meet Liv. She's new, just moved here from the fabulous west coast," said Kurt to a group of classmates. "Liv, this is Tina, Mercedes, and Brittany."  
The girls greeted me pleasantly and I was counting my lucky stars for Kurt. This transition seems like it was going to be easier than I expected. Kurt and I parted ways and I went about the rest of my morning. Classes had always been a breeze for me and the curriculum at McKinley seemed no different. I headed to my locker to drop my books off before lunch. As I got close I noticed a tall boy with a mohawk and a letterman jacket leaned against my locker with his back to me.

"Excuse me. This is my locker." I said tapping him on the shoulder.

"Ahh new girl, you're just the person I was looking for."

"The name is Liv. And why would that be?" I questioned skeptically. I'd seen guys like this before. All swagger, not substance.

"Well new girl. You're new here and I like to make it my personal responsibility to act as welcoming committee whenever McKinley acquires a hot new girl. Everybody 'round here calls me Puck"

"Oh really?" I asked, surprised at his boldness. Does this work on girls here?

"Yeah so like, you wanna make out?"

"Ha! I don't think so, hot stuff. It's my first day. I need to check out all my options don't you think? But while you're here can you point me in the direction of the Cafeteria? You know, make your self useful?"

"Sharp new girl. I like it. Let me escort you." retorted Puck.

"I don't think that will be necessary." "I insist" he replied smirking down at me.

Damn this guy is cute. And he has a pretty quick wit, I thought to myself. As we enter the cafeteria I saw Kurt waving at me and headed for his table. Strangely enough, Puck was still following me.

I took the seat Kurt motioned me towards, between him and Tina. Again, to my surprise, he sat down at the same table, not with the football jocks. I listened to some of the conversation at the table but mostly looked around and surveyed the diverse group of people sitting around me. It' seems like I'd landed in a good place on my first day at WMHS.


	2. Chapter 2

After the bell rang for my last class, I made my way to the art room to check it out.

"Yummm" It smelled like art in here. I am home.  
"Hello." said a man in his mid 30's poking his head up from a stack of papers on his desk.

"Oh! I didn't expect to find anyone here. My name is Liv and I just transferred here from California. I was taking art classes there and I was wondering if I could use the art room to work after school, sine I wasn't able to register for any art classes when I transferred."

"I'm Mr. Hendershot. I am the art teacher here. As long as you keep the room clean, I have no problem with you using it. You just have to be out by 5:00 - and let's see about getting you registered for an art class next semester." "Thanks! I promise to keep it clean.

For the next few weeks, I spent most afternoons painting in the art room until my mom could pick me up. We sold my car before we left California to make the trip easier. The art room felt like home too me. More than 1000 miles from my old place in California, and yet so much was the same. The art room here at McKinnely happened to be right next to the choir room, so while I worked, I got to hear Glee practice daily.

It was almost 4:45 and I was working in the sink, trying to get the paint out of the deep recesses of my brushes.

"Hey New Girl."  
"Crap! You scared me!" I said, surveying the amount of water I'd splashed down the front of my shirt when he startled me. "What are you doing here?"

Over the last few weeks, we'd seen each other around quite a bit, at lunches and in the halls, and we're developing a pretty playful friendship.

"Well, I left glee rehearsal to go have a pee, and on my way back I saw you in here. What are you doing?"

"Well now I'm cleaning up, but I've been working on that painting over there," I said, gesturing to the painting on the easel.

A few moments went by in silence. "This is really good. Like really good."

"Thanks." I said while he continued to look at my painting. "Don't you need to get back to rehearsal?"

"Oh, yeah. But it's gonna wrap up in just a few minutes." "Well I'll walk over with you. I have plans to hang out with Kurt later."

We walked into the choir room laughing and joking together. We parted ways as I headed off to greet Kurt. As I crossed the choir room,

Climbing the stairs to my bedroom, I knew the question was coming.  
"So what's going on with you and Puck?" asked Kurt.

"Well nothing really..."  
"Uh-huh. I didn't look like nothing today in the choir room."  
"I don't know. There is some chemistry there for sure, but I'm not really looking for anything right now. What do you know about his past?"  
"Well as you can tell, he's a notorious bad boy. he has quite the reputation for sleeping with the cougars he cleans pools for in the summers. The only relationship he's been in was with Santana, the cheerio. They were together for a while but she dumped him."

"Enough about me. Let's talk about you. What's going on with you and that cute guy from Dalton?" "Ehh. Blaine and I have had coffee a few times, twice this week in fact, but it's all very platonic so far," answered Kurt.

Well I've got my fingers crossed for you, but let's talk about something other than boys!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Liv, are you ready to go. I've already got grandma in the car, and we've gotta leave or we'll be late" yelled my mom up the stairs of my grandma's house.  
"Yeah Mom, I'll be right there," I said looking in the mirror one last time. I was wearing a little black dress with a swingy skirt, black heels, and a red cardigan. Mom and I weren't very religious but we were headed to temple for friday night services because it meant a lot to Grandma.

-When we went into the only Jewish temple in Lima, I should have known then but I didn't.-

After the service, we headed into the temple's community room for snacks. Grandma was waved over by her best friend Ruth. Ruth asked about my age and lit up when she discovered I was the same age as her grandson Noah. Jewish grandmothers loved playing matchmaker.

"Actually Liv, my grandson is here somewhere. I'd love to introduce you two."

"Noah! I can't reach the cookies! Pick me up!" called a small but loud voice.  
"Alright munchkin, here we go!" boomed a voice that sounded old familiar, while hoisting the small girl up into his arms.

Puck! I pretended not to notice who he was.

Soon the two made their way toward us, and the two placed the little girl gingerly back onto her feet. She climbed up into Ruth's lap, and Ruth beamed.  
"Liv, this is my beautiful grand daughter Sarah, and my handsome grandson Noah," gesturing to the guy I knew only as Puck. Well this is an interesting side of him, I thought to myself

"Ruth, believe it or not, we have a lot of friends in common at school. Such a small world." I told Ruth trying to mask my surprise.

Puck, er... Noah seemed quite surprised to see me there as well.

Monday after the last bell rang, I head to my locker to trade my school books for my art supplies, only to find Noah Puckerman leaded up against it. "Hey new girl."  
"Hey, Noah." being sure to acknowledge our meeting this weekend. He smirked at the name, but didn't stop me.  
"I think we should go out this weekend" he said.  
I wanted to say yes, but with his reputation? I was not in a hurry to get hurt again.

"I don't think that's a very good idea."  
"what..?" He looked shocked.  
"Noah, I like you... Actually I could get to really like you, but I'm not looking to hook up and you're not looking for a relationship. And that's ok, I get it. But we can't pretend that you are because then I'll get all invested only to find out you've been sleeping around with someone else the whole time."  
"It's not like that..."  
"Just think about what I said, ok?"  
And with that I sped off to the art room to process what I'd just done.

I just turned down Noah Puckerman, the hottest jew I'd ever seen. Am I playing it too safe?


	4. Chapter 4

Nothing seemed to change between Noah and I after I turned him down and I was glad not to have bruised his ego. Most days we ate lunch together and joked with his Glee club friends. 2 weeks or so had passed and he hand't brought it up again. He must have decided I was right. Ahhh Geography, the most boring class of my day. Pretty sure I learned to read a map in elementary. Someone knocked on the door and Mrs. Pullitzer stepped out into the hallway. "Class, keep working, I'll be right back," she said shutting the door behind her round frame. I was already done an was allowing my mind to wander. I snapped back to reality when I heard a guitar strum. Noah Puckerman was walking straight towards me playing his guitar. As he played the notes I started to recognize the song. 'Sweet little girl, I wanna be your boyfriend," he sang. Noah was playing "I wanna be your boyfriend," by the Ramones, for me, smack in the middle of my geography class. Was this actually happening. After a few verses I'd processed the shock and knew I needed to do something. I stood. "Ok. 1 date." I said. He grinned that signature grin at me, and with that he was gone just quick as he came, leaving behind the cheers and applause of my classmates. When Mrs. Pullitzer returned she quieted the class, but even she seemed to be amused by the whole thing. How had Noah gotten her to agree to that?  
Either way it seems like we were going on a date.

Arriving at my locker to find Noah leaded up against it seemed to be becoming a regular occurrence. There he was again, smiling down at me, looking quite full of it.  
I smiled back, I couldn't help it.  
"So you wanna be my boyfriend huh?"  
"Figured I might as well give the monogamy thing a try, at least once."  
"You know what you did by making this public right?" I asked. He smirked.  
"You made it so that if you screw me over, everybody's gonna know about it," feeling the need to talk about this seriously.  
"All a part of my plan. If I screw up everybody's gonna know I am the douche bag that screwed over the nice, new girl. I look like an ass. Plus, this way all the girls on campus will know I'm off the market."  
"Fair enough," I had to admit he had a point.  
"So can I take you out Friday night then?" asked Noah, snapping me out of my own thoughts.  
"Friday works for me, but I don't want to just go to bread sticks. Take me somewhere you've never taken a girl before."  
"Oh a challenge. I like it, now let's go to lunch." replied Noah, throwing his arm across my shoulders.


End file.
